Les Discussions inattendues
by yue.kizu
Summary: Les rumeurs ne marchent pas, elles courent.
1. les rumeurs courent

**bonjour a vous.**

**Voici une série de discussions inattendues, dont le premier volet est sous vos yeux ... ébahis xD. Si vous voulez participer a ces discussions en proposant vos idées), il vous suffit de poster une review (Je signalerais alors que cette idée est de vous et non de moi, en effet tout travail merite qu'on y porte un interet !)**

**l'origine de ce premier volet est simple, il s'agit d'un délire avec mon frère. Je me suis occupé de la partie illustration "en mode réel". C'était un bon moment de rigolade**

**Bonne lecture a vous**

* * *

Lieu : Le Chaudron Baveur à Londres.

Jour indéterminé

_Les rumeurs ne marchent pas, elles courent_

**-au détour d'une table-**

-Savez vous pourquoi Lucius Malefoy, alias LE sang Pur par excellence ne va plus dans le monde moldu ?

-….

- La première fois qu'il y est allé, les moldus étaient en pleine fureur capillaire, c'était la mode des cheveux longs et il a adoré ….

-…

-Mais la dernière fois qu'il y ait allé, il y avait un peu de vent et ses cheveux flottaient, librement. Et aussi vrai que je vous le dit, toutes les femmes moldues se sont misent à lui courir après en bavant et en hurlant «** l'Oréal, parce que tu le vaux bien** ». Je pense que cette expérience l'a traumatisé, même si il ne veut pas l'admettre. Depuis il n'utilise plus les produits de cette marque, même si ils lui rendaient les cheveux plus brillants

- Comme quoi ….

**- Les discussions reprennent sur une autre rumeur.-**

**

* * *

**

**en espérant que vous avez aimé. Je pense compléter ces Discussions inattendues. **

**Bonne continuation**


	2. C'est du propre

**Bonjour à vous**

**Voici un autre volet à nos discussions inattendues, qui est aussi le fruit d'un délire avec mon frère.**

**Comme dit au premier volet, si vous souhaitez participer à ces Discussion inattendues, vous êtes les bienvenus !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Lieu : Le Chaudron Baveur à Londres.

Jour indéterminé

_C'est du Propre_

**-au détour d'une table-**

- Savez-vous pourquoi les mangemorts portent une tenue noire ?

- je vous avoue que je ne me suis jamais posé la question …

-Et bien je vais vous la donner la réponse moi !

/ Tom ramène moi une autre Bierreaubeurre s'il te plait !/

-…

-Au départ quand Tu-sais-qui a crée son groupe, il a essayé plusieurs styles et c'est inspiré des moldus même si il ne l'avoue pas …

- Et alors ?

- Et ben il est passé par superman (trop griffondor), Zorro (idem) etc... Il a même essayé ce que les moldus appellent t-shirt. Tu te rappelle qu'il n'avait déjà plus de cheveux à cette époque ?

-Oui et alors ?

- Ce que ej vais te dire devra rester entre nous je te préviens !!!

-D'accord

- Donc il a essayé un t-shirt blanc et comme il était chauve, dans la rue Tout le monde l'appelait Mr Propre, surtout les femmes comme c'était souvent elles qui utilisaient ces produits. Il me semble qu'il n'a jamais autant couru de toute sa vie, je le plaindrais presque …

-C'est sur que devenir le sosie de Mr Propre pour quelqu'un qui voulait nettoyer la société sorcière, c'est assez ironique …

/ Tenez voici vos Bierreaubeurres/

**-Les discussions reprennent sur une autre rumeur-**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**En espérant que ce volet vous a plut !**

**Je souhaiterais remercier Ludmila Zinaida et Bevre, je ne m'attendais pas a avoir un retour aussi rapide . Merci à vous et contente que ce premier volet vous ait plu !**

**Yue**


	3. Mais qui est il vraiment ?

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Sous vos yeux ébahis, et les miens aussi ... voici le troisième volet de ses discussions inattendues. **

**Je ne pensais pas poster un nouveau chapitre si rapidement mais il faut croire que boire du coca sa met le cerveau en route, en plus de détruire vos dents (bref passons ...)**

**L'idée de ce volet m'ait venue en me demandant pourquoi Dumbledore mettait souvent des robes bleues ... Question existences s'il n'en est ... xD**

**Bref Bonne lecture**

**PS ; je le redis encore une fois, si vus souhaitez participez, vous êtes les bienvenus !**

* * *

Lieu : Le Chaudron Baveur à Londres.

Jour indéterminé

**-au détour d'une table-**

-Savez-vous pourquoi Dumbledore ne porte plus de robes rouge, même si il a été à Griffondor ?

-…

-L'explication remonte au temps ou il était professeur de métamorphose. C'était lui qui était alors chargé de rencontrer les sorciers nés de moldus, pour pouvoir répondre à leurs questions.

-Oui et alors ?

-J'y viens ! Un jour il est arrivé chez une famille moldue avec une robe écarlate, très griffondor et la petite dernière de la famille qui a ouvert la porte. En le voyant, elle s'est exclamée « Mamaaaan, il y a le père Noel devant la porte ! »

-J'imagine que Dumbledore n'était pas très fier ?

-Oh non il l'a bien pris, mais cet épisode lui a permis de comprendre pourquoi certains de ses étudiants ricanaient en le voyant. Depuis il préfère porter des robes bleues avec un chapeau pointu bleu.

-Mais il n'y a pas un autre personnage chez les moldus qui a une longue barbe blanche et une robe bleue ?

-Vous êtes bien au courant mon ami ! Effectivement mais Dumbledore ne le sait pas encore

-...

**-Les discussions reprennent sur une autre rumeur-**

* * *

**en espérant que ce volet vous a plu ^^**

**Yue**


	4. l'homme blanc

**Bonjour a tous. Je ne pensais pas vous postez une suite si rapidement et ce n'est même aps le chpitre que j'avais prévu de poster. Je présente donc mes excuses à Tata Grimma car l'idée qu'elle ma donné est géniale et je vais l'utiliser dans les prochains volets que je mettrais en ligne .**

**L'idée de ce chapitre m'ai venue en mangeant mon laitage, vous comprendrez aisement pourquoi en le lisant. Mon frère a hurler de rire quand je lui ai soumis cette idée, mes oreilles s'en souviennent encore ...**

**Bref sous vos yeux endormis (?) voici la suite !**

* * *

Lieu : Le Chaudron Baveur à Londres.

Jour indéterminé

_Face de Lune_

**-au détour d'une table-**

-Aujourd'hui j'ai entendu une rumeur qui m'a glacé le sang …

-ah oui vraiment ?

-Oui …. Brrrr

-Oh allez soyez courageux, comme le bon petit griffon que vous êtes et dite moi quelle est cette rumeur !

-Très bien si vous y tenez… Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Voldemort était blanc de visage, comme si il n'y avait pas de vaisseaux sanguins sous sa peau …

-Oui et alors, ce n'est pas une rumeur ça !

-J'y viens. Bref j'ai eu la réponse aujourd'hui par une certaine fille blonde aux yeux un peu exorbités qui m'a affirmé que pour avoir cette couleur de teint, Vous savez qui utilisait des masques au yaourt. Et que pour accentuer l'éclat rouge de ses yeux, il mettait des concombres dessus pour la nuit

-Aaah oui comme même …. C'est vrai que c'est terrifiant comme rumeur …. Brrr

**-les conversations reprennent sur une autre rumeur-**

**

* * *

**

**Voila j'espere que ce volet vous a plus et bien fait rigoler ... sinon bah je me rattraperais la prochaine fois.**

**Vous pouvez toujours participer aux idées si vous le souhaitez (GRANDE pensée pour Tata Grima ouiii encore de tes délire stp !)**

**Ciaô **

**Yue**


	5. Vous mangerez cette pomme mon enfant ?

**Bonjour a tous**

**Deux mises a jour dans la journée, on peut dire que je suis rapide ... parfois mouhaha (sans commentaires)**

**Le repas de midi a été une grande source d'inspiration, mon frère aussi. Sans lui ce petit délire n'aurait pas vu le jour lol.**

**Je voudrais faire une salutation spéciale à Tata Grima qui répond/ écrit plus vite que son ombre (c'est impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle tu laisses des review ! ). Le prochain chapitre sera donc tiré de son idée héhé. Je ne rajoute rien pour le moment sinon ça gâcherait tout !**

**Donc sous vos yeux hum endoloris ... voici le nouveau volet des Discussion inattendues !**

* * *

Lieu : Le Chaudron Baveur à Londres.

Jour indéterminé

**-au détour d'une table-**

-Vous ne devinerez jamais la dernière que je viens d'entendre !

-…

Vous n'avez pas une idée ?? Rien du tout ?

- Vas-y dit de quoi il est question, on voit bien que tu es impatient de partager la nouvelle !

-Ok ! Je discutais avec un né Moldu qui a finit ses études de Poudlard…

-Avoue plutôt que tu l'as fait boire pour pouvoir lui sortir des vers du nez !

-Moui… bref… humphf Donc je disais que je discutais avec lui, il s'appelle Crivet je crois bien, je ne m'en rappelle pas

-Bon abrège !!!

-Ok ok ! Donc il m'a avoué que le Professeur Rogue lui faisait penser à un personnage de contes de fées…

-…. / Têtes choquées !/

-Oui moi aussi j'ai réagis comme ça ! Il a rigolé quand il a vu ma tête et m'a corrigé tout de suite en me disant que Rogue n'avait pas le profil pour jouer les princesses, mais qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance avec la sorcière dans _Blanche neige et les sept nains_. Il est persuadé que c'est lui-même qui a joué sons propre rôle, car toujours d'après lui, la sorcière fait bien une potion ….

Les personnes autour de la table restent sans réaction pendant quelques instants puis explosent de rire

- C'est vrai qu'il s'agit d'un rôle sur mesure !!

**-les conversations reprennent sur une autre rumeur-**

**

* * *

**

**Voila voila J'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus et bla bla bla .... **

**Si vous souhaitez participer, vous etes les bienvenus, j'ai modifié le rsumé de cette fiction pour que ça soit plus explicite encore ;)**

**Ciaô**

**Yue**

**PS merci a la centaine de personne qui est venu voir cette fiction et aux 7 personnes qui m'ont laissés un commentaire, ça me touche beaucoup ! **

**Merci donc a Bevre; Ludmila; jo ; Tata griiima; Eliane Gil; Et bisounours que je n'avais pas encore vu lool **


	6. tadam tadam tch tch tadam tadam tchtch

**Bonjour à tous, Voici un nouveau volet aux rumeurs d'une idée originale de Tata Grima. Personnellement je la trouve géniale, elle répond vraiment à un des plus grand mystères ….**

**Bonne lecture a vous**

**J'espère que ça te plaira Tata !**

**Donc sous vos yeux ahuris (faut que je trouve une autre rime en i) le chapitre !**

* * *

Lieu Chaudron Baveur

Jour indéterminé

**-au détour d'une table-**  
-Mes amis, j'ai l'explication a un des plus grand mystères de la magie..

-Ah oui ? Lequel : Comment traverser le temps et l'espace ?

-Non..

- Euh comment aller sur la lune en balais ?

-Mais non voyons !! LA grande question c'est : «Pourquoi Snape a toujours les cheveux gras? »

-Ah oui c'est vrai que c'est important comme question …

-Oui tout à fait mon cher ! Et j'ai l'explication !!!

-Je vous écoute alors.

-Et bien, un jour, alors qu'il était jeune professeur, la potion du jeune Neville  
Londubat de l'époque, une certaine Nymphadora Tonks a explosé au moment où il l'inspectait.

-ah oui je connais sa maladresse légendaire !

-Le problème, c'est qu'il s'est retrouvé chauve pendant deux semaines

-Ca devait être vraiment drôle !!

-Oui, mais ça ce n'est pas le plus beau ! Car tous les sorciers d'ascendant moldus se sont mis à l'appeler Fétide Adams et à chanter l'hymne de cette famille dès qu'il passait ….

-Mouha ha ha ha …

-Depuis, il reste en permanence avec un baume gras inflammable sur la tête…

-Il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance ce Snape…

**-les discussions reprennent sur une autre rumeur-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Voila don j'espère que ce volet de Tata Grima vous a plu et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir rajouté le nom de l'élève si maladroit. J'ai essayé de voir les dates et je pense que ça colle**

**Voila voila. Le prochain chapitre sera lui aussi sur une idée de Tata Grime.**

**Ciao**

**Yue**


	7. Dis, pourquoi ?

**Bonjour a toutes et à tous. Un peu, voire beaucoup de retard pour cette mise à jour mais j'ai une explication très simple, je n'avais pas mon pc avec moi de la semaine donc je n'ai pas pu mettre en ligne de nouvelles rumeurs. Pour continuer sur cette belle lancée, j'avais écrit pendant cette semaine 7-8 nouvelles rumeurs, mais j'ai oublié la feuille en question à mon appart donc il vous faudra attendre au moins 10 jours avant la prochaine mise a jour, a moins que vous me soumettiez des idées. Mais je ne vous mets pas la pression, c'est de ma faute si il n'y a pas de mise a jour, dsl …**

**Néanmoins cette semaine sans ordi ma permis de remettre de l'ordre dans les fics que j'avais commencé mais pas encore taper. J'ai aussi pu les structurés et je pense commencer à les taper d'ici quelques semaines, le temps que mes partiels qui ont étés repoussés (maudits soit ils..) soit passé.**

**Sous vos yeux extatiques, voici une rumeur de Tata Grima. Navré pour le retard car ta rumeur est vraiment géniale !!**

* * *

**Lieu : Le Chaudron Baveur à Londres.**

**-Jour indéterminé-**

**au détour d'une table  
**

-ah Mr Lovegood, j'ai une question très importante à vous soumettre !

-Oui laquelle ?

- pourquoi mangemorts ont-ils un tatouage?

-C'est une très bonne question.

-Certes mais avez-vous la réponse ?

-Et bien, je dois vous avouez que l'autre jour, j'étais a un colloque sur _la-signification-des-messages-codés-que-personne-ne-comprendra-jamais_ et il y avait des rumeurs sur le pourquoi du tatouage des mangemorts…

-Vraiment ? Et qu'elles étaient les explications ?

- Et bien la première c'était qu'au départ Vous savez qui avait voulut faire en sorte que personne ne puisse reconnaitre ses partisans, donc il avait opté pour un sortilège Protéiforme et avait créé un gallion qui chauffait et faisait office de portoloin quand il réunissait ses fidèles

-Hum … astucieux, mais pourquoi il n'a pas continué ?

- Euh … certains de ses partisans, les plus riches perdaient les gallions car ils n'arrivaient plus a les différencier de ceux qu'ils utilisaient tout les jours !

- Oui c'est vrai que ça fait un peu désordre …

-Oui tout a fait. Il semblerait qu'il ait alors songé a une solution…

-Laquelle ?

-Le seigneur Noir s'est alors penché sur l'utilisation de bijoux magiques,

-Comme celui de Sepentard ?

-Oui dans le même genre, mais il a dut faire face a quelques désagréments, car entre ceux qui les  
perdaient, ceux qui les donnaient et ceux qui les revendaient pour ce faire un  
peu de fric, ce n'était pas pratique.

-oui j'imagine bien… Ils étaient comme même de petits rigolos ces mangemorts !

- Hmm… si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de dire ça trop fort..

-vous avez raison. Et donc après le gallion et le collier, il en est venu au tatouage ?

-non pas tout a fait, il a d'abord tenté une dernière chose, car le tatouage étaient vraiment la solution de dernier recourt …

-et quelle était cette proposition miraculeuse ?

-ils ont essayer la poignée de main secrète pour se reconnaitre entre eux,  
mais a la suite de 3 doigts pétés, deux foulures et un déboitement de  
l'épaule quand on a voulu leur enseigner, ils ont laisser tombés.

(Fou rire général à la table numéro 3)

-Vous comprenez donc maintenant pourquoi il a choisit le tatouage ! Il n'y a aucun risque de le perdre, le casser ou se le faire voler !

-En fait, c'était de vrai petit cabotins ! Mais une question demeure, pourquoi ce symbole hideux ?

-Ah ça mon ami, ça sera pour une autre après midi !

**-les conversations reprennent sur une autre rumeur-

* * *

**

**Donc comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, pas de mise a jour avant au moins 10 jours, sauf si vous avez des idées.**

**Merci encore a toi Tata G. en relisant ta rumeur je me suis de nouveau fendue la poire. J'espère que la modification que j'ai faite te convient, car effectivement il y avait un anachronisme avec le téléphone, à mon plus grand regret (l'idée était vraiment géniale !)**


	8. le baton magique

**Bonjour les petits loups (nouveau chapitre, nouvelle formule). J'ai pu récupérer ma feuille magique avec mes idées débiles dessus et je vous fais profiter de la première. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait ou si j'aurais du ne pas vous montrer la profondeur de ma débilitée. Je me pose encore la question…**

**Bref Sous vos yeux du jeudi (et alors la rime est pourrie… z'avez mieux à proposer ?) voici le nouveau volet des Discussion inattendues**

* * *

**Lieu : Le Chaudron Baveur à Londres.**

**Jour indéterminé**

**-au détour d'une table-**

Ah mon cher ami, grâce à vous, je suis au courant des dernières rumeurs du monde sorcier !

-Oh, je vous remercie pour ce compliment. D'ailleurs j'ai la dernière rumeur en date

-Vraiment ? Il me tarde de la connaitre !

-Je pense qu'elle va vous plaire autant qu'elle m'a plu !

-Ne me faites don pas attendre, crachez le morceau !

-Savez-vous pourquoi la canne de Mr Malefoy possède une tête de serpent sur le pommeau ?

-Hum… je vous avouerais que je ne le sais pas encore, mais je présume que j'aurais bientôt l'explication ?

-Tout à fait ! Pour en revenir a ma question, vous ne savez vraiment pas ?

-Non, je me creuse la cervelle mais vraiment je ne vois pas d'explication…

-La forme de serpent lui permet tout simplement de pouvoir se gratter le nez tranquillement

-…

-Oui je dois dire que moi aussi je suis tombé de ma chaise la première fois que j'ai entendu l'explication !

-C'est... Pour le moins… une explication… fort délicate… J'imagine de la famille Malefoy souhaite garder le silence sur ce secret gênant ?

-Il va sans dire que je ne vous aie rien dit, après tout, nous n'avons pas à mettre notre nez dans leurs affaires non ?

**-après un fou rire à la table 7 et une nouvelle commande de Bierraubeur, les discussions s'orientèrent vers de nouvelles rumeurs croustillantes-

* * *

**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Après relecture, je n'en suis pas complètement satisfaite, j'ai l'impression que les idées que j'ai ne sont pas aussi marrantes que les premières. **

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'en appelle donc a vos reviews, pour savoir si vous aimez toujours et pour demander si vous avez d'autres idées.**

**Sinon le prochain chapitre sera dans quelques jours je pense, ou jeudi prochaine, selon.**

**Merci encore aux 645 personnes qui ont vues les chapitres de mes rumeurs, si si , ça fait plaisir. Et merci aussi aux personnes qui laissent des reviews, ça fait encore plus plaisir :) en particulier toi Tata G.  
**

**Bonne journée**


	9. message bien a vous

**Bonjour a vous.**

**Non il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre, comme vous pouvez le voir…**

**Au vu de mon manque d'inspiration pour le moment, je me vois dans l'obligation d'arrêter de publier des chapitres à cette fic. Il semblerait d'ailleurs que votre intérêt n'est pas très prononcé car à part Tata G qui laisse des reviews régulières, je n'ai pas vraiment de retour. Et même si je ne pensais pas au départ que les reviews pouvait avoir une telle importance pour l'auteur, je me rends compte maintenant que j'avais tord et que les reviews me donnaient la pèche pour sortir d'autres explication loufoques.**

**Tout ça pour en venir au fait que j'arrête cette fic pour une durée indéterminée et que j'envisage sérieusement de la classer comme complète, car après tout, je peux bien continuer a délirer dans mon coin, je n'ai aucune obligation de publier ses délires, même si je les trouve amusants.**

**J'ose néanmoins espérer que vous laissez des reviews chez les autres auteurs. Ayez la décence de respecter leurs travaux.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, en particulier Tata G qui m'en a mises régulièrement. Ta fidélité est un baume au cœur, j'espère te retrouver dans la prochaine histoire que je mettrais en ligne**

**Bonne continuation à vous.**


	10. une biquette

**Bonjour à vous. Finalement j'ai décidé de mettre en ligne les quelques drabbles que j'avais déjà écris. Mais j'en écrirais pas de nouveaux pour le moment **

**

* * *

**Lieu : Le Chaudron Baveur à Londres.

Jour indéterminé

-au détour d'une table-

- Savez-vous pourquoi le frère de Dumbledore aime autant les chèvres ?

-parce qu'elles l'ont nourris quand il était bébé ?

-non pas du tout. En vérité, c'est parce que quand il était petit, il a lu _la Chèvre de Mr Séguin_ et il a été triste de voir qu'elle se faisait manger.

- Et alors ?

-depuis, il a décidé qu'il ne laisserait jamais sa chèvre se laisser manger et il l'a rendue plus forte grâce a des sortilèges…

-C'est à vous rendre chèvre cette histoire …

- Les discussions reprennent sur une autre rumeur.-

* * *

**Merci a ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews**

**J'espère que ce drabble vous a plus. N'hésitez pas a laissez une review. Prochaine mise a jour bientôt je pense. Prochain Drabble sur Dumbledore**


	11. notre citronné

**Voici un nouveau chapitre des Discutions, merci à Klaude et à Jo pour leurs reviews. Ravie qu'elles vous aient plues. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira aussi ^^**

* * *

Lieu Chaudron Baveur

Jour indéterminé

**-au détour d'une table-**

-Mes amis, _la Gazette du sorcier_ vient de publier les résultats d'une enquête d'opinion…

-Oui et alors ?

-Et bien la question était la suivante : « A votre avis qu'est ce qui fait le plus peur aux invités de Dumbledore ? » Vous en pensez quoi ?

- euuh, on est vraiment obligé de répondre ?

-Non, non bien sur, si vous préférez je peux vous donner directement la réponse de _la Gazette_

_-_oui je pense que c'est mieux !

-les lecteurs qui ont eu le courage de répondre on choisit la réponse suivante « avaler un des bonbons au citron du directeur de Poudlard et devenir comme lui »

-…

-j'ai répondu la même chose. Avouez qu'il y a comme même quelque chose de louche avec ces bonbons, sinon il n'essaierait pas d'en refiler à tout le monde non ?

**-les discussions reprennent sur une autre rumeur-

* * *

**

**La prochaine rumeur sera sur Skeeter. Je ne sais pas quand je met à jours, alors je préfère ne pas donner de dates !n'hésitez pas a donner votre avis car il motive  
**

**Salve**


	12. scarabée

**Merci a Tylia sama et a melope-nada pour leurs reviews ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. Il fait aussi partit de la série que j'avais déjà écrit. Pas de prise de tête donc**

* * *

Lieu Chaudron Baveur

Jour indéterminé

**-au détour d'une table-**

-Je viens de lire le dernier article de Miss Granger sur la journaliste Rita Skeeter dans le_ Chicaneur _

-ah oui ? et alors ?

-et bien elle y relève ses secrets...

-Skeeter a du faire quelque chose de vraiment pas cool pour que Mis Granger s'énerve, elle est pourtant réputée pour son calme non ?

-Oui, je pense aussi... Mais bon venons en au fait...

-Oui, j'ai lu qu'elle était un animagus illégal, est ce vrai ?

-Tout a fait, et selon Miss Granger, cette fascination viendrait du mythe de David et Goliath. Il semblerait que quand Rita était petite elle était fascinée par la possibilité de faire tomber les plus grands, comme David

-C'est vrai que son animagus de scarabée est alors tout à fait adapté !

**-les discussions reprennent sur une autre rumeur-

* * *

**

**Voici donc « mon » explication du pourquoi Skeeter possède un animagus de scarabée ^^ **

**Elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut. Prochaine rumeur, sur Bill Weasley**

**Prochaine mise a jour d'ici quelques jours je pense, ce n'est pas très régulier mais tout dépends du temps que j'ai a ma disposition.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review**

**Salve**


End file.
